paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf
Wolf is a Technician from Vallentuna, Sweden and a playable character in the PAYDAY series. He wears the white and red demon mask, and is voiced by Ulf Andersson. Background ''Prior to PAYDAY: The Heist'' A law-abiding citizen for most of his 32 years in life, Wolf raised his family in Stockholm until the economic slump in the 2000's. Wolf's software development company lost many clients, continuing with only one client who had cold feet and withheld payments. Wolf took personal loans to appease the client and keep the project afloat, but the client had already decided to pull out. His company became bankrupt and his family homeless. ''PAYDAY: The Heist & PAYDAY 2 Two years later, Wolf went over the edge and started acting out crimes from the various action movies he watched and never looked back. According to Bain's bio of him in PAYDAY 2; Wolf is "one damaged individual who's seriously messed up in the head" and most likely a psychopath as he could be happy-go-lucky for one minute and frothing with anger in the next. He treats the heists like some sort of game for him to play, although Bain considers Wolf reliable for lacking both hesitation and regrets. In Hotline Miami DLC trailer, Wolf can be seen silently interrogating a Russian Mafia member, battering the man to a bloody pulp, handcuffing a phone in his hands before leaving him to the mercy of Jacket from Hotline Miami.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ozzz97AmKlQ&list=UUssdZ293BU5UBeTerxh0oiw Web Series Little to no information was revealed about his life outside the PAYDAY Crew in the Web Series. During the first two episodes Wolf was portrayed by his voice actor, Overkill Software developer Ulf Andersson and was credited as "himself". From the third webisode onwards Wolf is portrayed by Christian Hicks. The FBI Files For his affinity for explosives and capability with hardware, we consider this one to be the Technician in the group. Further, study by our profiling teams in Behavioral Analysis suggest that “Wolf” could be psychotic, as evidenced by his sudden shifts of mood. From the few corroborated accounts we have, “Wolf” does not appear to be a US national. His voice carries a distinct Scandinavian accent, suggesting he is Norwegian or Swedish. Quotes Achievements (Payday 2) Trivia General * Following the release of the 2nd John Wick trailer, Wolf is the only member of the original crew who does not have an alias or presumable real name, barring Houston. **Likewise, following the release of the Hoxton Breakout and subsequent re-introduction of Hoxton, Wolf is the only member of the original crew to retain both his voice actor and face model. **Due to his departure from Starbreeze, various scheduling conflicts and personal projects, Ulf Andersson will not be reprising his role as Wolf in any future PAYDAY-related media, nor will he be providing voice over updates for the character. It is unclear at this point if either a new actor will be hired for the role, will Wolf be using generic lines from now on, or will he be written off entirely from the series' canon. ***Likely as a nod to Andersson's departure and subsequent inability to reprise his role, his character Wolf was seen holding a bindle on the Road to CrimeFest page between the end of the event and the 6th day of Crimefest 2015 (the announcement of the Wolf Cards). After that, his sprite was removed from the website. *Despite being consistently portrayed as a Technician, Wolf seems to prefer shotguns (which are generally Support/Enforcer weapons) over any other type of firearm, as seen in the many media of the series. Starting with ''PAYDAY 2, however, Wolf can be seen consistently depicted with a JP36 in hand, which fits in well with his skill tree's many bonuses. *He always wears a black suit during heists, regardless of armor. His tie is red in both PAYDAY games. *He is voiced by and modeled after Ulf Andersson, the game designer of Overkill Software. "Ulf" is a common Swedish name, literally meaning "Wolf" in old Swedish.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30886186&postcount=35 **Wolf's background was paraphrased from Ulf Andersson's own history. The company he founded with his brother is a homage to the Swedish software company GRIN founded by the Andersson brothers in 1997, which, after a client (Square Enix, project Fortress in 2008) decided to withdraw from an affiliated project without compensation, drove GRIN to bankruptcy. Overkill Software was founded on the remnants of GRIN by the very same people. ***The Grin mask bears the same references. **Wolf's voice actor, Ulf Andersson, also voices the crew's helicopter pilot Alex. http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30886186&postcount=35 *Of all available heisters, Wolf was the only one to have little to no criminal background prior to his company's downfall, meeting Bain and joining the gang. In fact, before his business went bankrupt, Wolf was a law-abiding citizen with wife and children whom he financially supports. Most of his knowledge on heisting also came from the many crime films he watched instead of real-life experiences. *When in a tight spot, Wolf will sometimes speak Swedish. *During development, the following nicknames were scrapped: The Swede, Svensken (The Swede in Swedish) or Shotgun Kjell (pronounced as "Shotgun Shell" but "Kjell" is a typical Swedish name).http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30863329&postcount=1 **"Shotgun Kjell" might be a reference to Kjeld Jensen in the Danish television show Olsen Banden (The Olsen Gang) and its Swedish adaptation Jönssonligan which the PAYDAY games were partly based on. *Wolf was apparently intended to be a German during the earlier stages of development, as assets related to him are indexed as such in the game files. *Wolf is depicted as the "Technician" in PAYDAY: The Heist's "Upgrades" menu, and again in PAYDAY 2. *Wolf seems to have a deep fear for special units, often shrieking out their names when he spots them. This goes especially for Cloakers (while calling them out, he might add in that they travel in groups). He also shows the greatest amount of satisfaction and relief out of anyone else in the team when he kills a special unit. *Wolf is the most aggressive out of the team concerning hostages that are attempting to run, swearing at them and threatening to kill them when he orders them to lie down. *He was born in Vallentuna, a town in the outskirts of Stockholm. PAYDAY: The Heist *Between Assault Waves, Wolf has a tendency to give Hoxton nicknames when he interacts with him, nicknames being; Hoxtilicious, Hoxtitron, El Hoxo, Hoxtinator, Hoxtable, The Hox, Hoxtinite and Hoxifier. Likewise, Hoxton will reffer to Wolf in a slightly more friendly tone than he will to other members of the crew. This suggests that the two may be close friends. *Wolf seems to have extensive knowledge of technology. In Undercover, when the IRS system is being hacked, the hack reads "WolfRoot." In Counterfeit, he proclaims, "Damn, a Franz-Jäger" when inspecting the safe. This also hints at the fact that he is the Technician of the crew. **Franz Jäger is a reference to either the Danish movie series "Olsen Banden", a series of heist-movies in which the safes and security systems are often said to be made by this fictitious Berlin-based company, or the Swedish series Jönssonligan, which was an adaptation of the former. PAYDAY 2 *Wolf's class, the Technician, is the only specialization tree to retain its name from the original PAYDAY. *Despite Wolf's Technician class (which favors semiautomatic rifles) and his own preference for shotguns, he is often portrayed wielding the JP36 rifle (modified with the Compact Foregrip and See More Sight) on PAYDAY 2's cover art, the poster for the Bomb Heists, and the teaser pic for the Hype Train Event's 'Heist Updates' stretch goal. **This is likely because the JP36 is a support rifle and the Technician is a support class. *The Wolf AI will always pack a standard Compact-5 regardless of stealth or live combat. **Wolf is also seen wielding the Compact-5 SMG in the Skills menu. ***On the same page, Wolf can also be seen carrying an undeployed Sentry Gun, which is notable seeing how his is the only skill menu background to feature an unlockable equipment from that respective tree. *In the Safehouse, Wolf seems to have the most amount of items. There are three boxes with 'Wolf' labeled on them at the entrance of the Safehouse, behind Lady Justice. *Wolf is seen holding a Mossberg 590 with rifle stock in Episodes 1 and 2 of the Web series. *The song that Wolf is sometimes singing when finishing a heist is "Segern är vår!" (Victory is ours!) A celebrating jingle used in Scandinavia during sports event. *Sometimes at the beginning of Mallcrasher Heist, Bain will say, "This is strictly material, not personnel damage. This means you, Wolf," referencing Wolf's predisposition towards violence. *Sometimes at the beginning of Nightclub, Bain will say, "and Wolf... stay off the dancefloor", which means that Wolf is likely a bad dancer, or that he was previously involved in a dancefloor-related crime, most likely an assault and again might be a reference to Wolf's violent tendencies. **It may also be a nod to Wolf's psychological condition, rendering him prone to occasional mood swings and might start dancing instead of staying on his current mission. **Bain will tell Wolf to stay off the dance floor as well in the beginning of The Alesso Heist. *In a teaser image for PAYDAY 2, Wolf was shown with hair, which went against Wolf's original bald design. When the web series teaser trailer was released on May 23rd, 2013, Wolf can be seen putting on a wig over his head before putting his mask on. This is the same set of hair that he was seen with in the teaser image. *Wolf is taken into custody at one point during the Hoxton Breakout trailer, though he was freed immediately when Dallas defeated his two captors, without the need for a trade. Said sequence is more akin to a player freeing a crewmate who was cuffed by security guards than a typical custodial release. **Wolf is the first crew member to visibly take down a special unit in live-action media, specifically a Bulldozer whom he kills by overpowering the unit and stabbing a drill through his visor. **Wolf is also the only crew member to kill enemies with melee weapons in live-action media. The first is one of the security guards escorting Hoxton using Nova's Shank. The second is the aforementioned Bulldozer with a drill. *Wolf is the only crew member whose face was never shown in the web series. **His face was later shown when he appeared in the Hardcore Henry Packs trailer. Albeit sporting a full head of hair. *Wolf is the only original crew member that has not recruited a new member. Dallas recruited Houston, Chains recruited John Wick, and Hoxton recruited Clover and Bonnie. **However, it has been speculated he recruited Jacket due to both having psychopathic tendencies and appearing in the Hotline Miami DLC trailer. *Wolf is the only character in the gang to vocally react to being tased by a Taser; he will babble uncontrollably when interacting with the taser. This is a leftover from PAYDAY: The Heist, where every character would do this. *Since most of Wolf's lines are recycled from the first game, he still refers to Cloaker's old habit of spawning in groups from a single place, whereas in PAYDAY 2 they spawn individually from multiple places. References Video PAYDAY The Heist - Wolf Quotes|All Wolf in-game Quotes from PAYDAY: The Heist. Payday 2 - Wolf Pager Responses Gallery PAYDAY: The Heist= Wolf.jpg|''Payday: The Heist'''s Wolf, masked and unmasked. Pdthwolf1.jpg|Wolf as seen in-game. Pdthwolf2.png|Ditto |-| PAYDAY 2= PD2techwolf1.png|Wolf as depicted in the Skills menu Wolf Casing Mode.jpg|Wolf in casing mode. Wolf Hotline Miami.png|Wolf in the Hotline Miami trailer. sketch-german-large.jpg|Wolf sketch from the FBI Files. WolfIcon.jpg|Payday 2 Default |-| PAYDAY: The Heist Masks= Clowns Wolf.png|Clown Beeef Wolf.png|Beeef Alienware Wolf.png|Alienware Presidential Wolf.png|Presidential Golden Wolf.png|Golden Infected Wolf.png|Infected Troll Wolf.png|Troll Soundtrack Wolf.png|Soundtrack Halloween Wolf.png|Halloween Vyse Wolf.png|Vyse's Secret Wolf.png|Secret End of the World Wolf.png|End of the World de:Wolf ru:Вулф Category:Characters Category:Characters (Payday 2)